


Date Night

by ambrawllins



Series: Better Together [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrawllins/pseuds/ambrawllins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Dean have a date set up by the kids, and it ends pretty good for them, but for the kids? Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's Vicky and I'm so excited to be posting this! Shoutout to Aly for being an amazing co-writer and Mikki for being an awesome supporter!

BELLA&JACE: 17  
AIDEN&ALICE: 15

“No! Alice, not there!” Jace shouted. Alice put the plate back where she found it, and Jace leaned against the brick wall of the house. The kids were setting up a dinner for their parents, and despite all of them working together, they weren’t so sure that it was going to be ready in time.  
“Daddy said that they’re gonna be home in ten minutes!” Bella yelled from the kitchen. A loud bang was also heard from the kitchen, and Jace ran in to see Aiden with a mess of pots and pans.  
“What the hell did you just do?” Jace asked, and walked over to Aiden, helping him out of the rubble of kitchen supplies.  
“Well, I was trying to grab the measuring cup for Bella but they had other plans,” Aiden chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. He was hurt. Jace softly smiled down at him and helped him up off the floor.  
“Try this.” Bella ran from the stove over to Jace holding her hand under the spoon to prevent the pasta from falling out from it. Jace took the spoon in his mouth and tasted whatever Bella cooked.  
“It’s the sauce recipe that aunt AJ kept telling us about, and she is right, it is easy to make.”  
Jace nodded, it did taste good. He mentally thanked her, and caught a glimpse of Alice in the other room looking out for their parents’ car.  
“Where did dad say that they were going to?” Jace asked Alice and sat beside her. Alice looked over at Jace and thought for a moment.  
“I think they were at a convention or something. Daddy and dad didn’t explain it that well to be honest,” Alice explained, taking her long platinum blonde hair out of her hair tie. Alice originally had Dean’s strawberry blonde fringe. But after she dyed it platinum blonde for a cosplay, she decided to stick with it. Seth liked it, so did Dean, and everyone in the house just came to love it. Jace sat with Alice for a while,watching outside and finally got up to make finishing touches on the deck outside. 

Outside, the deck was decorated with lights, lanterns (courtesy of Alice) and the fire pit was lit up. The kids have been planning this night for a couple weeks now and tonight was the night that they finally could make the plan a reality. With the help of Roman, tonight turned out great.  
“They’re home!” Alice shouted, and Jace ran inside and closed the sliding door behind him. Bella took off her apron and went to the entrance where Seth and Dean were. The door opened and they all ran to them and hugged them both.  
“Dad!” They all said and hugged them.  
“Hey guys. It smells good in here what did you guys do?” Seth asked, rubbing Jace and Bella’s backs as they hugged him.  
“Oh just a little something for you and daddy. I think you might like it,” Bella said, and led them into the backyard. Without any questions, Seth and Dean followed the kids into the backyard. Aiden was sitting beside his guitar, and waved at his parents.  
“What’s all this?” Dean asked, smiling. Seth was smiling as well, the lights on the deck illuminating off his glasses.  
“Surprise! This is for you guys,” Alice shouted from the other end of the backyard,and Bella, Jace and Aiden were all smiling up at their parents.  
“This is awesome,” Seth breathed, smiling. Dean pulled out a chair for Seth, an “aww” coming out of Bella and Alice. Dean sat across from Seth, and Bella ran back into the kitchen to grab the meal she made for them.  
“So, is this what you guys were doing all day?” Seth asked Aiden, Aiden nodding.  
“Yup, with the help of Roman.” Bella walked out from the sliding door, Aiden holding it open for her. She said a small thank you, and went over to Seth and Dean and put the plates in front of them.  
“Bon apetit! I think that’s how it goes at least,” Bella laughed. Seth nodded as a way of saying she was right, and Dean smiled up at her.  
“Aiden here will be entertainment tonight, and I’ll be here serving.”  
“Are you still applying for that waitress job?” Dean asked. Bella nodded.  
“Well, those are some lucky customers, you’re gonna do great,” Seth said, making Bella blush and smile down at the ground. She left, still smiling.

Aiden began playing some sort of song on guitar and Seth and Dean dug into their food.  
“This is really good,” Dean said, a mouthful of pasta noodles. Seth chuckled and nodded, agreeing. Bella, Alice and Jace were all watching from the big window in the kitchen.  
“Well, it looks like they like it,” Alice said, braiding her hair to side. Bella watched closely and saw that they were holding hands across the table.  
“Aww! That’s adorable,” Alice gushed. Bella heard Aiden singing a song that she recognized, and she hummed softly to it.  
“Come on Skinny love, just last the year  
Pour a little salt, we’re never here  
My my my, my my my my my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer”  
“Is he singing that Bon Iver song?” Jace asked Bella, and Bella nodded. She watched as Seth and Dean get out of their seats and start dancing to the music.  
“I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out the ropes and let me fall  
My my my, my my my, my my  
Right in the moment this order’s tall” 

 

Seth and Dean were slowly dancing to the song that Aiden was playing on his guitar. No, they didn’t finish the food, but this moment felt just right.  
“This is nice, you know, that the kids set this up for us,” Dean whispered to Seth.  
“I’m so lucky. I have the best kids, the best husband, what more could I ask for?” Seth whispered back, and Dean grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him. When they released, their foreheads rested against each other, and the song ended. Seth and Dean smiled, and sat back down.  
“You’re really good Aiden, those guitar lessons are coming in handy,” Dean chuckled.  
“I only learned from the best.”  
Seth and Dean continued eating their food. It got later, and finally, they both got up, and inside, carrying the plates that Bella set out.  
“No! I was gonna get those.” Bella frowned while taking the plates from Dean and Seth’s hands.  
“This was really good guys, thank you,” Seth said, pulling in Aiden and Alice for a hug. Alice kissed her dad’s cheek and Dean hugged Bella and Jace.  
“Your dad and I are gonna, uh, get ready for bed,” Dean said, Seth breaking eye contact. They all nodded, and sat in the living room, putting in some sort of movie.  
“We all know what they’re really doing in there, right?” Bella asked as soon as they left the room. Jace nodded and Alice and Aiden looked confused for a minute before realizing.  
“Does this mean we have to blast our Spotify playlists again?” Alice asked, immediately grabbing for her phone. Bella motioned for Alice to give it to her, and then she plugged it into the surround sound speakers in their living room. 

As soon as Seth closed the door, Dean pushed him up against it, kissing him hungrily. Their lips moved in harmony with each other, and Dean bit his lip, pulling it back lightly. Dean kissed him again, and then stopped when he heard music coming from the living room. Seth shrugged, and connected their lips again. Dean tugged Seth’s shirt off, and began roaming his body with his hands. Crossfit kept them both active and lean; even at 37 years old and close to the end of their wrestling career. Dean lightly put Seth on the bed, and began kissing him from his neck, all the way down to his hip dents.  
“S-so when’re you gonna take your shirt off,” Seth breathed, his voice shaky. He groaned as Dean sucked a hickey on his hip, and then took off his shirt and jeans, as well as unbuttoning Seth’s.  
“I’m just gettin’ started,” Dean huffed, kissing Seth’s hips until he got down to the base of his cock a soft whimper escaping Seth’s lips. Dean then licked up his length, and then finally took Seth in his mouth.  
“Daddy,” Seth groaned, tilting his head back. Seth buried his fingers in Dean’s hair, while Dean rested his hand on Seth’s hip. Seth was groaning, and Dean gave Seth one last lick until he looked up at him, and hopped off the bed.  
“You’re just gonna leave me like this?” Seth teased, Dean sticking the finger at him as he grabbed lube and a condom from the drawer.

Bella and Jace were sitting on the couch, watching a WWE pay-per view from 2009 while Aiden and Alice were blasting a song by Led Zeppelin.  
“Should we just go to bed?” Alice suggested. Bella and Jace immediately shook their heads “no”, while Aiden was dancing around the living room.  
“That wouldn’t be a good idea! We’d hear them all night!” Bella yelled over the music. A look of realization came over Alice’s face, and nodded.  
“So what do we do until then? Just act like we didn’t hear dad just call daddy ‘daddy’?” Jace asked, laughing and Bella slapped his arm. Alice tried to muffle her laugh, but let it out. A loud curse word was heard from their bedroom, and Aiden stopped dancing, and made a disgusted face.  
“Why the hell are they so loud,” Aiden said, although it sounded more like a question. They watched as Jeff Hardy put Matt Hardy through two tables, a small sound of pain coming from Bella. They heard words being exchanged upstairs, and Alice cringed at the noise, pulling a beanie over her head to muffle the noise.  
“Make it stop, Jesus christ!” Aiden yelled, turning up to music.

Dean pounded into Seth, a loud moan escaping his lips.  
“Yeah baby just like that, you’re doing so good,” Dean praised, leaving a kiss on the back of Seth’s neck. As he thrusted, he traced Seth’s back tattoo while holding his dark hair back.  
“Dean,” Seth groaned.  
“Say my name again,” Dean whispered against Seth.  
“Dean.”  
Dean thrusts became sloppier as he was feeling himself reaching his orgasm.  
“Dean I’m about to--”  
“Same here,” Seth interrupted. Dean felt himself release, and Seth moaned loudly as he came all over his stomach. Dean let go of Seth’s hip, rolled over and took off the condom, putting it into the trash bin beside their bed.  
“That was good,” Seth panted, Dean getting off the bed to find a fresh pair of boxers for him and Seth. He sat up, and Dean threw a pair of boxers at his head, Seth putting them on their bedside table.  
“Let me get washed up and then we can go downstairs with the kids,” Seth said, travelling to the bathroom. He washed all the come off his stomach, and put on his boxers, a pair of track pants and Dean’s t shirt. 

“Did they finish up there?” Bella asked, Alice lowering the music. They listened carefully and then sighed in relief. Jace turned off the TV and they all went up the stairs, their parent’s bedroom door opening.  
“Where are you guys going?” Seth asked them, Bella and Jace turning around to face their parents.  
“We’re going to bed, goodnight!” Bella said, rushing to her room. They all followed, running to their rooms. The doors all closed, except for Alice’s. She ran back and kissed Seth and Dean’s cheeks and then walked back to her room.  
“What’s up with them?” Dean asked, grinning to himself.  
“Who knows, c’mon, we can have a Friends marathon,” Seth chuckled, walking down the stairs hand in hand with Dean.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning affer the date night, and the kids have it for Dean and Seth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is alyssa posting, and here's the second part to date night!

All the kids were the first ones up in the morning, scarred by the events that had taken place from their parents’ room that night. They had heard all the noises, the words that had been exchanged, and everything in between. Jace and Bella were on breakfast duty, so they were in the kitchen while Aiden and Alice were sitting at the table together, watching the new Suicide Squad trailer and Alice’s squeals could be heard clearly.

“Alice, shut up! We can hear your screaming Jesus Christ!” Jace yelled out, Bella hitting his arm. “What?” 

"She's excited, let her have her moment." Bella reprimanded him. 

"Well she doesn't need to sound like a banshee while doing it." 

“You keep on cooking! The new Suicide Squad trailer came out and Harley Quinn looks so good!” Alice bit back, unpausing the video.

“Cosplaying as Joker was so fun.” Aiden said, Alice nodding excitedly. “We should do it again for the midnight premiere!”

“Yes yes! We must!” Alice started bouncing, not able to contain her excitement.

“Calm down Sugar, it’s not even 11 yet.” Dean put a hand on Alice’s shoulder and the other on Aiden’s head, kissing Alice’s temple then Aiden. Seth then followed, whispering a good morning to them and then going into the kitchen to say good morning to Jace and Bella.

“But Daddy, the new Suicide Squad trailer came out while we were sleeping! I have to show you later!”

Dean walked back into the dining room and sat at the end of the table next to Alice. "After we eat, I'll sit down with you and watch."

"You guys need help serving everyone?" Seth asked Jace and Bella, which they nodded. Seth got out all the plates and silverware as Bella and Jace filled them with pancakes, bacon, and eggs and they all picked up two plates, taking them to the dining room. Seth put the two plates in his hands in front of Aiden and Alice who were still staring at the iPad, which he then plucked out her hands and put it on the counter, ignoring their protests. 

"We're at the table right now, you can have it after." Seth said, sitting at the other end of the table. 

"How did you guys sleep?" Seth asked, noticing that no one had tried to even spark up a conversation like usual.

“Could’ve been better.” Aiden muttered, picking at his eggs with his fork.

“What happened? Bad dream?” Seth asked, concerned by Aiden’s answer.

“None of us really got that much sleep and the sleep we did get, was filled with nightmares.” Jace replied.

“Well you probably couldn’t sleep from you guys turning up the music and the TV so loud. We could hear it all the way from upstairs.” Dean grumbled, then bringing his coffee mug up to his lips.

“Well, we could hear your moaning and screams over the TV and music from downstairs.” Alice said, Dean starting to choke on his coffee as Seth’s face turned as red as a tomato. 

"We, we aren't that loud!" Seth protested, trying to end the conversation. 

“Dad, you do scream really loud.” Bella said, Seth hiding his face in his hands, not minding if he died at this moment. He looked over at Dean, who had an embarrassed smile on his red face. Jace and Aiden’s faces were also beet red, them pursing their lips tightly together to keep from laughing.

"You shouldn't be listening anyways." Dean shook his head at her. 

"I don't listen by choice." She shrugged, taking a sip of her orange juice. "But I hope you used protection, can't be popping any more babies out."

Aiden and Jace started laughing, Alice grinning at her sister as Seth and Dean stared at Bella, confusion and disappointment etched into their faces. 

"They really need to teach you kids proper sex ed in school, Jesus Christ." Seth whispered to himself, Bella sitting back in her seat with a proud smile on her face. 

Alice was the only one not laughing or trying not to laugh, only a small smile on her face. “Can you pass me the syrup Daddy?” Alice said, a small amused smile resting on her face. Dean set the syrup by Alice’s plate, it banging against the table slightly, Jace thinking it would be the perfect opportunity to embarrass his parents further. 

"HARDER!" Jace yelled out, him and Aiden laughing almost violently as Bella cackled. Seth shook his head and hid his face again, trying to conceal his laughter as Dean was laughing along side with them. Aiden then started banging his fist on the wall, a few laughs escaping Seth and everybody laughed harder. 

"Okay guys, settle down and eat." Dean said once he calmed down, the kids only laughing softly once they sat down. 

"Well, for the record Daddy, we've come to find that everybody in this house does in fact call you Daddy." Aiden said, the others just getting riled up again and laughing loudly. 

"Alright, breakfast is done! Go to your rooms." Dean ordered, then ruffled Alice's beanie-covered head as Seth stood up and started to gather the plates.

"Daddy, don't do that!" Alice gripped onto her beanie, trying to keep her hair in her beanie since it was a masculine day and she always pinned her hair up on these days. 

"Well, then get going, munchkin." Dean patted her back, all of them filing out of the room behind each other. Alice and Bella stopped at the bottom of the stairs, staying there to eavesdrop on their parents' conversation. 

"I didn't know we were that loud!" Seth hissed, putting the dishes in the sink loudly. "We should've realized why the music was so loud!" 

"I realized that, you were too busy moaning to notice anything but my mouth on your-”

“Jesus, Dean! We have kids in this house.” Seth put his hand over Dean’s mouth, trying to silence him. Seth then felt the palm of his hand get wet, shrieking as he pulled it away. “Did you just lick me?!”

“I’ve licked you in other places before Seth, and you’ve seemed to have no problem with it.” Dean shrugged. “But anyways, we don’t need to censor ourselves, Aiden and Alice are 15 and Bella and Jace are 17 already! Plus, they seem to be damn well educated on it too!”

“We should still try to act like we’re normal, decent parents.” 

“We’re not normal! We are a proud same sex couple who have two sets of twins as children and were wrestlers at a time!” Dean argued. “And they have a fucking loud mouth as a father.”

“Dean!”

“Swear jar Daddy!” Alice yelled from the staircase.

“The swear jar went away when you and Aiden turned 10!” Dean retorted, walking around the corner with Seth to see the girls sitting on the bottom of the staircase.

“So, you’ve been eavesdropping, huh?” Seth crossed his arms, trying to look authoritative. 

“Maybe. But it wasn’t anything overly bad.” Bella shrugged, smirking at her parents.

“Well, is this overly bad?” Seth then grabbed Dean’s face, pulling him down for a sloppy and fast kiss as Alice and Bella shrieked, running up the stairs.

“Keep it in the bedroom please!” Bella had screamed before they heard her door slam.

“Well, looks like we have the living room to ourselves again, we can continue our marathon.” Dean said, dragging Seth along with him by the arm and sitting him on the couch next to him, turning on the TV as Seth leaned on Dean, Dean putting his arm around Seth’s shoulders as he pressed play.


End file.
